


Unexpected

by TheHiddenMemory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Linda’s insight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMemory/pseuds/TheHiddenMemory
Summary: Despite being egotistical, insensitive, tactless, and most of the time clueless, Lucifer was...well, he was many other unexpected things. Unexpectedly good things. Linda recalls the first time she witnessed Lucifer’s kindness.
Relationships: Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, I have no idea why I'm writing introspective general pieces when I do so love Chloe/Lucifer most of all, but my muse seems to want the Lucifer introspection and I do also love Linda's friendship with him, so here we are.
> 
> Takes places not long after Linda learns Lucifer is the devil (Season 2).

"...and the poor chap was beside himself...

"...a riveting story...

"...murder victim..."

Linda was aware she was skimming some of the details of Lucifer's words, but understanding others was about perceiving much more than just their words; it was a combination of many things, the importance of each constantly changing in the moment, and Linda possessed the gift for honing in and absorbing precisely what mattered in the moment. Lucifer had a tendency to deflect talking about what was actually bothering him in favor of relaying outlandishly long stories—the nature of which, Linda might add, left nothing to be desired. This was Lucifer after all.

"...the party was just getting started..."

"...apprehended the witness..."

"...tequila shots and..."

Linda was having trouble keeping up with the abrupt change of pace between Lucifer's work with the LAPD, and the more or less inappropriate relays of his less reputable activities.

"...turned out she was a virgin of all things, if you can believe it..."

Lucifer had already continued on without pause, completely unaffected by this part of the story, but Linda's thought process did a double take, switching gears from trying to decipher Lucifer's latest hidden torment to tripping over this passing remark in horror. It wasn't her job to play judge and jury to such activities, but Linda found herself blurting out the words before she could stop herself. "You slept with a virgin?"

Lucifer, who sat with one long leg crossed over the other and his arm slung over the back of the couch, halted mid-sentence. "Don't be preposterous, Doctor. I called her a cab and sent her home. Deary me. Anyway, as I was saying, there we were..."

Linda immediately felt guilty. Relieved, but guilty. In her defence, it wasn't easy coming to terms with the knowledge that he was the _actual_ devil who possessed certain gifts for drawing out the desires of others. She'd had the split second thought of him seducing a poor unsuspecting young girl. But he hadn't. Even when the girl had been all too willing, all but throwing herself at him by the sound of it, he still hadn't.

Of course he hadn't.

Linda should have known.

Despite being egotistical, insensitive, tactless, and most of the time clueless, Lucifer was...well, he was many other unexpected things. Unexpectedly _good_ things.

Linda knew.

Unbidden, Linda was recalling the first time she slept with him, and she felt her cheeks warming as she stared at him while he droned on. Linda was no longer listening. It was never more than straight up sexual desire, and she still chastised herself at times for doing way with her ethics and sleeping with a patient, but on the other hand it had given her added insight, not to mention sex with Lucifer _had_ been incredible, not least of which was because, let's face it, he was devilishly handsome and _skilled_. But there was more to it than that, and she wasn't talking about his _mojo_ gift either.

One might think that his mojo was what drew people to him, but the truth was, while a useful tool, this played little part in it. Now that Linda knew of this certain gift of his it was easy to discern from her own experience. After all, it only accentuated desires that already existed, and it only worked at close range, with eye contact, and at Lucifer's behest. Linda knew. Lucifer had used it on her the first time they'd met, which had pulled forth the desire she'd felt to throw caution to the wind for once and take pleasure with the glorious male specimen that was Lucifer Morningstar. It had momentarily dulled her inhibitions and made her truly let herself _feel_ her desire, but that was all. It was Lucifer's personality—and, yes, good looks (not to mention his entirely mojo _unrelated_ skills in the bedroom)—that drew people—women, especially—to him. He was charming and magnetic and had a way of making people feel at ease in his presence. Still, admittedly, his mojo did provide an added draw when he chose to use it, and it did have a way of enhancing the moment during sex, allowing one to really _feel_ one's desires, and it occurred to Linda then how lonely that must be for Lucifer himself, to know what his partner was feeling was for _desire itself_ rather than what they felt for him.

Linda felt a sudden pang at the realization.

Lucifer's aversion to forming meaningful relationships suddenly made sense on an entirely different level. While his gift may be all too useful for pleasure-filled but casual one night stands, it would act as a deterrent in a real relationship where sexual desire was so much more than the desire itself. It would act as a barrier to Lucifer himself, and while Lucifer did have a certain amount of control over it, it was undoubtedly more complicated to contain during moments of closeness and intimacy. It was the greatest deflection technique of all, Linda realized, to be able to reflect the other person's focus from himself back onto them, onto that other person's own desires instead of on himself. Add to this the fact that learning and discovering one's partner's wants and desires _gradually_ the _normal_ way was all part of growing closer with one another and having one-sided free access to that was sure to put a stain on any relationship.

Little wonder Lucifer had so many walls erected around himself. Little wonder very few could see past them to the man beneath.

Linda saw—she saw enough.

"...I mean really, how absurd is it to..."

Lucifer was still droning on.

Linda still wasn't listening.

Linda was recalling the first time she'd seen it.

Linda was recalling the first time she'd witnessed Lucifer's kindness.

Silly and unnecessary and unexpected.

Linda was recalling the first time she'd slept with Lucifer.

Despite Linda's brazenness in instigating the sex, the truth was it had been a while since she'd last indulged herself in such activities, and she'd had some awkward moments of...well, _panic_ was a bit of a strong word, but, ridiculously handsome as he was, he was also... _large_...everywhere.

"...so we arrived at the precinct, and—are you all right, Doctor?"

Linda jolted straighter upright in her chair and tried to dispel the heat in her cheeks. Lucifer also possessed the uncanny ability to break from his usual obliviousness at the worst possible moments. "Fine, just fine," Linda managed.

After eyeing her dubiously for a moment more, Lucifer carried on.

Case in point.

Linda recalled the first time she slept with Lucifer.

She recalled the attention he'd given her in the moment. The unexpected kindness and decency in the wake of her own idiocy.

And she recalled the appalled look on Lucifer's face a few minutes ago when she'd suggested he'd taken advantage of a willing but clearly naive young girl.

Of course he hadn't.

If Linda had had any lingering doubt of Lucifer's inherent _goodness_ following his shocking reveal that he was the Devil, it had disappeared in that moment.

"Doctor, are you even listening to me?"

Linda hid her smile as she straightened in her chair and gave him her full attention.


End file.
